Fairytales
by purple-panda95
Summary: “I’ll always love you, Bella,” I insisted. “I’ll wait for you. Someday I’ll find you and we can get married and live happily ever after.” She started to get mad. “Happily ever afters don’t exist, Edward. They’re just in fairytales. Goodbye, Eddie.” OoC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just something I thought of. I'm using it in a contest. I hope it turns out well. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Edward_

_"Wake up, honey," my mommy said, turning on the lights. I rubbed my eyes with my fist._

_"Morning, Mommy," I said. I pulled the covers off of me and gave Mommy a big hug. She tousled my hair._

_"Do you know what today is?" she asked. I shook my head—I wasn't very good at remembering what day it was. I was only in first grade. "Today is Saturday. You know what that means, right?"_

_"I get to see Belly!" I shouted. Mommy smiled._

_"That's right. Now get dressed, brush your teeth, and come downstairs to eat, and then we'll go meet Bella at the park," she said, heading down the stairs. I ran to my dresser. I had to look my best for by Bella, so I picked out some nice clothes—my favorite button-up shirt and my nicest jeans._

_Bella always said that my teeth were so shiny. It's cause I brush them two times every day. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. I ran downstairs. My mom was the best cook in the whole world. I loved her chocolate chip pancakes._

_"Eddie and Bella sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alice sang._

_"Shut up, Alice!" I shouted. "And don't call me Eddie!"_

_"Bella calls you Eddie," she whined._

_"That's cause we're gonna get married," I said._

_Mommy laughed. "Are you now?" she asked. I nodded. "I hope you wait until you're older."_

_"Don't be silly, Edward," Alice said. "Little kids can't get married."_

_"I'm older than you!" I said, sticking my tongue out._

_"Only by one hour!"_

_"That's still older!" I bragged._

_"Oh, just eat your pancakes," she said. Ha. I won._

_"Done!" I announced after finishing the last bite. Mommy smiled. I put my plate in the dishwasher and ran to get in the car._

_"Don't forget your seatbelt," Mommy said._

_"Mommy, you'd never crash," Alice said. "You're a good driver."_

_She laughed. "Well some people aren't so great, so we need to be careful, just in case."_

_I bounced in my seat as we got closer to the park. "There she is!" I shouted, pointing out the window. When Mom parked the car I opened the door and ran to my Belly._

_"Bella!" I shouted. She turned around._

_"Eddie!" she said. I gave her a big hug. "I missed you."_

_"Bella, you saw us yesterday," Alice said._

_"You're just jealous cause she likes me more than you," I bragged._

_"That's not true," Alice said. "You're lying."_

_"Guys," Bella giggled. "I like you both."_

_"Hey Bella, Edward said you guys are gonna get married," Alice said._

_"Alice!" I shouted. "Go kiss Emmett!"_

_"Ew," she said, crinkling her nose. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'll be on the swings."_

_"Ew, Alice and my brother," Bella said. "So you want to marry me?"_

_I nodded shyly. "Do you want to marry me?" I asked. "I even got you a ring." I pulled out the blue ring from my pocket. "It changes to purple in the sunlight."_

_She frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you want to marry me?"_

_"I'm moving, Edward," she said, looking up at me. Tears were running down her little cheeks._

_"What?"_

_"I'm moving," she repeated._

_"You can't!" I shouted. "You have to stay with me!"_

_"I have to go," Bella said._

_"No! We can run away! Just you and me. We'll buy a house and I can get a job, and someday we'll get married!"_

_"My mom and dad are getting a divorce, Eddie. I have to move with my mom," she said._

_"You can't leave me Bella," I begged. "I love you."_

_"You're just a little kid, Edward," she said. "You'll find someone else." She started to cry even more._

_"I'll always love you, Bella," I insisted. "I'll wait for you. Someday I'll find you and we can get married and live happily ever after."_

_She started to get mad. "Happily ever afters don't exist, Edward. They're just in fairytales. Goodbye, Eddie." She started to walk away._

_"Wait," I said. "We can still be friends, right?" I asked._

_"She turned her head to me. "No, Eddie. We can't be friends."_

"Dude, snap out of it," Jasper said, hitting my chair.

"Sorry," I said. "Just daydreaming, I guess."

Alice sighed from the backseat. "Eddie's always zoning out."

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning," Rosalie teased.

"Oh, go suck face with someone," I snapped.

"Calm down, Edward" Jasper said. "She was just joking."

"Why?" I asked. "She does it all the time. It's not like I was telling her to jump off a bridge or anything."

"Just let him have his Edward-time," Alice said.

The day at school was uneventful. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. It had been eleven years since I last saw her, but I'd never stopped loving her. Sure I'd had a couple girlfriends since then, but I broke it off with them because they never made me feel the way Bella did. I'd even composed a song for her.

I don't know what happened to her. We didn't keep in touch after she left. She kept the ring I gave her, but she could have gotten rid of it in the eleven years since I've seen her.

_Just forget about her, _I told myself. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

_Bella_

"Hey, babe," James said, throwing his arm around me.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

"Nothin' much," he answered. "You ready?" I nodded. I got into his car. He was quiet for a while. "So I heard you're moving this weekend."

"You heard correctly," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't you stay?"

"James, I think we both know that we aren't exactly in a serious relationship," I protested.

"So those nights meant nothing?" he asked.

I looked towards his back seat. "Having sex in your car isn't exactly what I'd call romantic."

"So you don't want to do it again?" he asked.

"Do what?" I smirked.

"Me," he said, one corner of his mouth pulling up.

"I can't stay, James," I insisted.

"Okay, okay," he said. "It can be a goodbye then."

"Maybe," I said.

"I want to give you something to remember me by," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "I have your virginity. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. We got out of the car and started walking towards the school building. "You're not one for serious relationships, are you?"

"I don't exactly believe in happily ever afters," I admitted.

"Well I'll see you later," he said, pulling me in for a kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. His kisses were always the same. Tongue, moan, and arousal.

I smiled, pulling away. "Why don't we save that for later?" I asked. He smiled as I left for class.

Sometimes I don't exactly have control of my mind. Sometimes I start to think about things I shouldn't. When I was with James that night, I started to remember something about my childhood. I tried not to. When I was a little kid I lived in a little town called Forks, but my parents divorced and my brother Emmett and I had to move with our mom Renee to Phoenix. She met Phil and he got her into drugs, and now she couldn't care less about us. So Emmett and I are moving back to Forks, Washington to live with our dad. But that's not what I thought about that night. I thought about a little boy I used to know. I couldn't remember his name, but I knew I used to be close to him.

_Forget about him,_ I told myself. Sometimes we just have to let some things go.

**A/N: Reviewing prevents swine flu. Why you ask? Um, because I said so.**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry everyone. I've had a lot of school work, and I forgot about this story, and I started another one, and I'm really, really sorry. I have to put this story on hold. I promise I'll come back at some point, but for now, I'm not going to make any further promises. I'd write now, but honestly I just can't write this story right now. I'm truly very sorry. Don't expect any updates for a while, but I'll be back to this story soon. If you start to miss me, check out Twilight on Crack or North Star. Heck, maybe even go to FictionPress and find my account there. It's under the same name. So for now, goodbye everyone. I'll see you soon (not literally; that's just creepy).**


End file.
